Peau
by velvetasty
Summary: "Si ils m'attrapent, je suis foutue !" Courir, courir, courir, courir… Une seule obsession la hantait et une vague de terreur s'emparait chaque instant de son corps, le stress comme seule adrénaline. Courir à s'en rompre les poumons. Courir, pour sauver sa peau.
1. Prologue

Note de l'auteure : Je suis un peu (beaucoup) fan de tout ce qui touche aux mythologies (que ce soit grecque ou égyptienne) et ainsi j'ai décidé de créer des personnages (un peu à la Percy Jackson, mais c'est énormément différent) qui découvrent qu'ils ont un lien avec celles-ci.

Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez :)

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

« Il faut toujours un peu de talent pour survivre » **François Latraverse**

Le craquèlement des branches sous ses pas lourds mais vifs indiquaient aux hommes à tout faire où ils devaient la trouver.

Elle s'épuisait de plus en plus vite, éprouvant des difficultés à respirer. Ses poumons se remplissaient de l'air frais qui se mêlait à l'odeur provenant de la terre à ses narines : le petrichor. Le sang coagulait de façon irrégulière, son pouls s'accélérait à une vitesse folle.

Bientôt, elle imploserait d'avoir effectué tous ces efforts, mais peu importait si elle en mourrait : ceci aurait été un plus beau sort que celui que son grand-père lui réservait.

 _Si ils m'attrapent, je suis foutue !_

Courir, courir, courir, courir… Une seule obsession la hantait et une vague de terreur s'emparait chaque instant de son corps, le stress comme unique adrénaline.

Elle repensait à toutes ces fois où elle s'était plaint de devoir se pavaner en survêt' devant tous ces petits camarades. Elle repensait à toutes ces fois où son père avait regardé des documentaires – ceux qu'elle haïssait tant – dans lequel un homme parvenait à survivre en pleine nature. A présent, tout cela lui paraissait révolu. Car oui, ce qu'elle était en train de faire, c'était _courir._ Mais, courir pour _survivre_. Elle ne se doutait aucunement de quels moyens elle utiliserait pour leur échapper, sachant que les domestiques de son grand-père étaient déjà à ses trousses – ayant le besoin utile de la ramener à celui-ci et d'empocher une somme véritablement très importante.

 _Comment vont-ils s'y prendre pour se débarrasser de moi ? Une balle, et puis hop ?_

Elle ne regardait rien autour d'elle, quitte à se surprendre elle-même par la présence d'un des hommes. Au fur et à mesure que ses jambes s'alourdissaient, elle eût l'impression que cet espoir était vain. Puis, elle se ressaisit.

 _Non, continues…_

 _Pas le temps de penser, pas le temps de penser..._

Son champ de vision se rétrécissait considérablement depuis qu'elle avait décidé qu'il en serait autrement et que son avenir en dépendait.

Elle espérait intérieurement qu'aucun autre domestique ne s'était caché préalablement dans les bois, auquel cas elle aurait couru… Pour rien.

Elle inspira, expira profondément afin de reprendre son souffle…

 _Allez, allez, tu y es presque !_

Ses bois, elle les connaissait comme sa poche. Elle et son frère s'amusaient autrefois à les arpenter, en y délaissant toujours leurs miettes de pain quand ils apercevaient des moineaux dans le coin. Aujourd'hui, tout son monde avait basculé. Les échos de leurs rires – dont elle aimait tant se souvenir – étaient teintés d'une douleur irrépressible qu'elle ressentait et du sentiment de trahison qui lui laissait un goût d'amertume. Oui, son propre aïeul l'avait trahi. Désormais et par sa faute, il fallait qu'elle se batte pour sa vie, coûte que coûte. Elle avait maintenant la niaque nécessaire pour se battre, pour les affronter si ils arrivaient à la rattraper. Elle avait maintenant le goût de _vivre_.

Et ça, personne ne pourrait le lui enlever. Pas même un membre de sa famille, qui essayait tant bien que mal de l'évincer sans raison quelconque.


	2. 1

Elle avait 16 ans aujourd'hui. Son frère jumeau aussi. Ce qui lui restait de lui ne fut qu'une simple lettre. Il lui avait remise avant que son grand-père ne le menace, un couteau à la gorge.

« Jamais ils ne t'ont accepté telle que tu étais, c'est la simple vérité. Papa a fait de son mieux, comme tu peux le savoir. Il voulait que tu sois normale pour te protéger, du moins. Il l'a caché tant bien que mal, durant des années. Mais, Maman s'indignait à l'idée de se dire que tu étais différente. A ton insu, ils se disputaient tout en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruits. Moi, je les entendais. Ils ne se sont pas douté une seule seconde que j'avais aussi un don particulier. Je le leur avais caché, par crainte qu'ils ne veuillent me faire tuer.

Le sujet de leurs querelles était récurrent : pour notre père, c'était la faute de Maman. Et vice-versa.

Je n'étais du côté de personne, étant donné qu'ils me mettaient déjà à part. Ce qui a été le plus pénible ? Quand on ne parlait que de toi. Au final, tu as toujours été le sujet principal de toutes les conversations.

Ce n'est pas le fait que tu existes qui m'embêtait tant que ça. Non, en réalité, ils te craignaient tous. Il faisaient mine de t'admirer, de t'apprécier car ils avaient peur de ne pas aller en ton sens. Ils t'ont mené par le bout du nez pendant tout ce temps.

Je ne t'ai rien dit car j'avais peur pour toi. Pour moi aussi, je dois l'avouer. Ce qui me dérangeait le plus, c'était que tu ne le saches pas. »

Elle avait eu le temps de la lire à voix haute, les larmes aux yeux, le sommant de s'expliquer.

« Que je ne sache pas quoi ?! »

Son père resta perplexe, bouche bée.

« Tu ne pouvais pas attendre. »

Son frère s'était levé de sa place avec un sourire en coin et dès lors, le grand-père s'empara d'un couteau suisse afin de l'apeurer.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensa.

« Je vais le saigner jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! Personne ne sort d'ici tant que ceci n'est pas réglé ! »

Prise au dépourvu, elle se retrouva vite entourée de gardes du corps.


End file.
